The Long and Winding Road
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: This is not the original Beatles, but a copy. These four lad's are clones of the original Beatles. They grow up in a different time period and different family life. They also are faced with many conflicts. Travel with them as they grow up and form into a band that will change the world!
1. John

John Lennon was only 2 when his mother died. And was left to deal with a father, who hated him and a brother, who hated him as well. He was the scapegoat of the family. His brother blamed everything on him, and his father never believed John when he defended himself.

His father was the worst. He wouldn't tell John when he was leaving, or when they were eating. He was not allowed outside the house, or outside his room much.

His brother was a few years older than John, he was 12 when their mother died. The reason, because John's father remarried after Gene's, John's brother, mother died.

John was born, on 9 Oct. 2007. His father was not there because he was not thrilled John was coming. A few days before John's mother died he heard his parents arguing over what to do with John. His father wanted to send him away to an orphanage, and mother was yelling and telling him how cruel he was to his son, then father fought back and said that John was not his son, and then mother threw something at father and stormed out the front door.

Three days later John's mother fell and broke her neck. After the funeral John didn't come out of his room for a day. No one even came upstairs to see if he was all right.

That wraps up the story of John Lennon. Facts will gradually come up as this story progresses.


	2. Paul

Paul McCartney had a little better childhood then the previous boy. He never met his father because his father left his mother before Paul was born, which was on 18 June 2009.

His mother on the other hand raised him alone in a big house. She worked once or twice a week but usually was out late leaving little Paul alone with two older siblings.

His brother and sister were both 11 years old when Paul was born. They walked together very often. They hated how their mother treated them after father left. Paul was too young to understand but his mother never let him mature. Mature as in grow up. He was treated like a 1-year-old all through his life. He saw his older siblings, Mike and Ruth, rarely, he was put to bed at an early time, he ate at different times, and he was dressed, bathed, and fed by his mother. But he was not aware that this was not normal. He thought it was normal, but he didn't think about it other wise.

One day Ruth and Mike did manage to run away, after Paul heard some yelling downstairs. He never saw his sister and brother again.

That wraps up some of Paul McCartney's life story. As with John's, facts will gradually come up as this story progresses.

So I wont leave you in the dark if you don't understand something…


	3. John Meets New Friends

The door downstairs slammed shut, and an engine started. John quickly ran to the window to look out. 'Yes alone again.' he thought and jumped on his bed, laughing. After he had jumped on his bed and run around like a wild animal, he ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, then bread and made a peanut butter sandwich.

He went to the living room and sat on the couch. Pulled out the remote and switched on the TV. He wasn't familiar with the TV so he just watched what was on. It was some sport. In fact, John was not familiar at all with the TV. John's eyes kept turning to the window. He watched for the car to come back. E turned the TV off and went to get a better view out the window. He sighed and went upstairs. Then hopped on his bed and took out his drawing pad. He doodled for half an hour then looked out his window. Still no sign of the car. Kids were coming back from school. Chasing each other and laughing. John looked down at his dirty hands then back out the window.

'What ever, I don't have to stay in here...if I just don't tell them they'll never know!' John told himself and smiled.

He grabbed his boots and ran outside. A boy about his age and his friend were laughing and pushing each other. They were walking down John's side of the neighborhood.

"Hi!" John waved at them as they passed.

"Hey." One said and kept on walking and talking to his friend.

John frowned and watched the boys as they went farther down the sidewalk and up to a house. He sat down and sighed.

'No one cares about you Johnny. Your filthy and a runt.' John told himself, whipping a tear that managed to come out.

"Hello, I haven't seen you here, or at school." A voice said. John looked up to see a boy, a girl standing next to him.

John stood up. "Hi."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes."

"I where do you go to school?"

"Uh, here." John pointed to his house.

"Oh, at home. Well, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Want to do something?"

"I guess." John shrugged.

"My names Lacy. Yours?" The girl introduced herself and held out her hand.

"John." I shook her hand.

"My names John too." The boy laughed.

John smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah! When's your birthday?" He asked.

"Um, the 9th of October. Yours?"

"Ah, mines tomorrow. Want to come to my party?"

"I...I uh...don't know." John said.

"Busy?"

"N...yes. I'm busy!"

"Okay, well can you come over and maybe we can play something. I want to get to know you."

"Why are you inviting me? You hardly know me."

"Because, all my friends are busy and I wanted some one to come over. And since you can't come to my party I wish for you to come to my place!"

"Please say yes!" Lacy pleaded.

"Alright."

"Yay! We'll wait out here while you go ask your parents."

"Uh, they won't mind. As long as I'm home by 6."

"Gosh, your folks are easy-going." The other John laughed.

John nodded and they walked off to the two children's house. John looked back worriedly. What would happen if they came back?

"John!"

John turned his attention to his new friends. "Yes?"

"We're here."

"Oh, you didn't have to get my attention."

"You were about to walk into a pole." Lacy stated and hid a giggle.

"Oh, sorry."

"Hey! How bout we have nicknames! I'll just be called Johnny, since everyone calls me Johnny. You can just be called John." Lacy's brother said.

"Okay." John nodded and smiled.

They walked into the kids' house. They put their backpacks down and hollered for their mum.

"John, Lacy, who is this?" Their mother asked with a sweet smile. John's heart stopped, she reminded him so much of his mum.

"This is John! From a few houses down."

"Oh, well that's nice. Two Johns." She giggled.

"He's John, I'm Johnny!" The older boy smiled.

"Oh, alright. What's your last name John?"

"L-Lennon." John told her.

"Well you kids want a snack?"

"Excuse me..." John said quickly and hurried out the door.

He looked down the road...no car in the driveway. He whipped away another tear and stared out at the house across the street. A hand on his shoulder awoke him from his trance.

"John?"

He turned around quickly and looked into Johnny's face.

"Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just...something came over me." John shrugged and walked back into the house, giving his own house one more glance.

"Want to play the Wii?" Lacy asked.

"Wii?" John looked at her.

"You don't know what that is? It's this!" Lacy showed him the little white game system remote.

"Oh yeah! We don't have a Wii. My brother has an Xbox." John chuckled.

"Oh okay. That's cool too! Well want to play?"

"Sure!"

After a while John walked back home. It was dark and the lamppost shined at the corner near his house. The car still wasn't there. John heard his stomach growl. At least he could eat tonight. He went inside and went to the kitchen. Got the peanut butter out and made a sandwich. It was almost gone. He looked in the fridge. A bottle of coke, some beer cans, and milk. John was only allowed to drink milk. He took the beer and poured a little in the glass. His dad liked it so he must. He put the glass to his lips and poured it into his mouth. Then spat it out.

"That's terrible!" John exclaimed dropping the glass at the same time.

He sighed and picked up the pieces of glass that had dropped and threw them away.

'How can he drink that?' John asked himself and got the milk out.

He went to his room and ate his meal of sandwich and milk. Then went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. It was almost 7.

'Where are they?' John looked out the window. He'll wait a bit more and if they didn't come then he'd go get the coke bottle.

He pulled his covers up and got in. Snuggling next to his stuffed kitten. He left his window opened incase he heard the car pull up. He didn't want his brother to surprise him. He heard talking and looked out the window. Two teens were walking down the street. He laid back down and closed his eyes, but opened them so he would not think about his mum, who was about to enter his head. Tears rolled down his face just thinking of her. He sat up and turned on his light then pulled her picture out. Looking at her helped him get over his sadness.

He woke up and noticed he was still on the floor. It was still dark outside. He looked at his nightstand clock. It was only 8. A knock came on the door. He quickly stood up and went downstairs. He looked out of the living room window. He saw a woman standing there. He opened the door when he realized it was John and Lacy's mum.

"Hello John, I just came over to tell you that you left your jacket over at our house. I was thinking of taking it tomorrow but decided against it and thought you need it for school."

"I do school here. And thank you." John took his jacket and began to shut the door.

"John, where's your mum and dad?" The question made John freeze and words were hard to find.

"Uh, their out. My brother is watching me." He finally said.

"Then why didn't he answer?"

"He told me to get it. He's in the shower."

"Oh. Okay. Well you have a good night. Night." She said and walked back to her place.

John shut the door and sighed. He locked it, threw his jacket on the couch, and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took the coke bottle out and opened it.

'This tastes a lot better!' John smiled and went back upstairs. He went to his brother's room and opened the window. Still didn't here any car engine. He turned on the Xbox and began to play.


	4. Paul's Help

"Mum, you have to care!" Mike yelled.

His mother waved her hand and huffed. Ruth listened quietly, with their little brother Paul in her lap.

"But he's old enough...to old to be treated this way." Ruth hugged her little brother.

Paul didn't understand what was going on. Why did Ruth and Mike care? They were jealous. Paul looked up at his oldest sister.

"He's my child, child!" Their mother snapped back at Mike. Then yanked Paul away from Ruth. Paul let out a whine and tried to get into a comfortable position.

"Mum! Be careful with him!" Ruth stood up.

"I can do with him how ever I please." She stumbled. She walked him to the little room and placed Paul in his bed.

"Go to bed." Their mother ordered.

Ruth and Mike looked at each other and went into the room.

"She's drunk Mike. You can't win some one like that over." Ruth said and shut the door. She looked over at Paul, who was staring wide-eyed at them. Ruth lowered her head and began to cry.

"Now Ruth, stop." Mike sighed and sat next to his sister.

Paul got up and watched his brother and sister comfort each other. What was wrong with Ruth? Why did she cry?

"Ruthy?" Paul said in his little soft voice.

Ruth looked up and smiled. "It's alright Paul. We'll get you out of here."

Paul turned his head confusingly. Ruth got up and picked him up. She hugged him tight in her arms.

"He needs to get some sleep."

"Lets leave tonight, Mike!" Ruth exclaimed.

"Okay, if you want too. I'll do it." Mike shrugged.

"Yes! Lets get packed." Ruth put Paul in his bed and pulled out her suitcase.

Their door opened and Ruth quickly pushed the case back under the bed. She sat down and faced their mother.

"What are you two doing awake?" She glared at them. "Paul, go to sleep. Now!"

Paul laid down quickly. Ruth and Mike got in bed.

"Come with me." Their mother picked Paul up. He locked eyes with Ruth. They had fear in them.

"Mum, he needs rest." Ruth said quickly.

"And he'll get some. Away from you. He's staying up with you in here." She slammed the door and walked away.

"Come 'ed Ruth we're leaving no matter what."

"Mum changed."

"You know she isn't really our mum. She's only Paul's." Mike mumbled

"I wonder what would happened in our mum stayed alive." Ruth thought while she pulled out her case.

"Paul would never have to experience this." Ruth sighed

"He wouldn't be here." Mike looked out the window.

"Nope. And dad didn't want another kid. Just wanted us to have a mother."

"So he just left when Paul came." Mike asked.

"Yes. Since I was the oldest he only told me that he never wanted another boy. In fact you were the only boy he wanted. He wanted another girl."

"But Paul is so sweet. Spite the fact that he is not matured for his age. That's just so cruel."Mike folded his arms

Ruth nodded. They finished packing and hopped out the window into freedom.

Paul slowly opened his eyes. His mum was not beside him. The events of last night seemed like a dream. His brother and sister said they would run away. Wonder if they did. He stood up and got down. He walked out of the bedroom. His mum was still nowhere in the house. A knock came on the door. It continued. Then the doorbell rang. Paul did the only thing he could do.

"'Ome 'en!" He yelled.

The door opened and in stepped a woman with some pans. Paul stood there looking at the woman with fear. What if she was a murderer?

"Where is Lydia?" She looked down at Paul. Who was still looking at her with fear. She put the pans down and reached for Paul. He backed away.

"No, no, Paul, I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." She slowly got down to his level. Paul walked back over to her, slowly.

She picked him up and walked into the bedroom. Then gasped. It was a mess. She looked around the rest of the house it was a total wreck.

"I wish I had known about this sooner. And look at you. You look like you hadn't had a bath in days." She held Paul in one arm and phoned the police with the other.

After reporting to the police what she saw, she walked back to her house with Paul.

"First things first. Get you a bath." She started to un-dress him then pulled off the nappy that was on him. Threw it away and started the tub.

"Your mother did not do a great job now did she?"

"No." Paul admitted, but he didn't understand. "Why din she?" Paul asked.

"Well for one you're in nappies still and two you need a bath. At least your chubbiness benefits." She placed him in the tub. Paul let out a small shriek as his bare skin it the hot water.

"Is it too hot?"

Paul nodded.

"Here, put your feet in."

Paul put his feet in and he got used to the water. Then was sitting in it.

"Okay can you wash yourself?"

Paul looked at her and shook his head.

"Your mother didn't work with you either did she? Paul, how old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll go back to your house after we get you cleaned up. You are going to wait in my house. My husband is in the other room. Your mother seemed fine a few days ago." She shook her head.

"Where's mummy?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, honey."

"She left me?" He asked.

"I...I don't know."

"Will she be back?"

"Maybe, but you're not going to live with her."

"Why not?" Paul asked quickly. "I don't want you to take me away. She my mummy!" Paul started to cry.

"Yes. But she is not doing the part. Where's your father?"

"I don't know. I never saw him."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Oh yes you do! Where are they?"

"There not at home? But they had to be! Ruth loved me, Mike loved me, and mummy loved me..."

"Sh, it's going to be alright. The police are here. Lets get you dressed."

Paul was dressed and they both walked out to talk to the police.

"Yes, this is her child. One of them. She has two other ones. But, their not here."

"Where are they?" the officer asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, we better take him."

"Why?"

"Some one from his family may come back and it's just better for the police to take him."

"Can't they contact me?"

"Well let's just take him to the office and get information on him."

"Okay. When is a good time?"

"Now?" He asked.

"Okay." She got in and phoned her husband as they drove. Paul looked around worriedly.

"I am sorry Paul." She sighed.

"What's his last name?" The officer asked when they were inside the station.

"Uh, I never got their last name."

"Boy, uh, Paul, what's your last name?" The officer asked.

Paul looked at him with fear. Then looked down.

"That I don't know." The neighbor said.

"Paul, I need you to tell me your last name, so I can contact any of your other relatives." The officer knelt and asked softly.

Paul didn't reply but kept looking at the floor in front of him. The officer stood up and sighed.

"Nothing to do but to put him in the orphanage." He said, placing a pen in his pocket.

"No!" Paul looked up scared. "I stay with my mummy!"

"Now you talk. Listen you can't stay with her." The officer told him.

"Why?"

"Because she is not...she can't take care of you."

"Why?"

"That's enough." The officer said, getting irritated.

"Don't yell at him." The neighbor said.

"He's the most un-"

"No he isn't."

The officer picked up the phone. "He's going to the orphanage."

"Aren't we going to see if he has relatives?"

"If they want him then they can go there and claim them. In the mean time he has to stay there."

"But can't he stay here?"

"This is not a place for a boy of his age."

"But-"

"Hello... yes I have a boy here who needs to be picked up...Paul... no I don't know his last name...alright...okay...Mhm...will do." He nodded and hung up.

"Well?"

"They're coming for him."

"Is it alright if I stay till they come?" She asked.

"Yes certainly!"

They came finally to pick Paul up. He was taken away from his home and he cried till he was placed in his room. He sat in the bed and this one had no rails around it. Paul thought this was strange, but then again his sister and brother had the same type. His tears kept falling to the ground. He was never going to see anyone again, he feared.


	5. John's Decision

**Note to a "guest" reviewer: Ringo and George will come soon. This book is based mainly on Paul and John...at the beginning at least.**

* * *

John woke up the next morning the sun was shining in his eyes. He sat up and stretched, he heard laughs and screams of the children playing outside on the block. He smiled and then went to his bedroom door. He took the knob then let go. He listened then slowly opened it.

He didn't hear anyone so he continued slowly downstairs. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge and pantry. There was almost nothing left. He got some milk and finished the last of it. He then looked outside. The car still was not there.

He went back inside and headed to his parents' room, which he dreaded much. It reminded him of his mum, and this was the room he was scolded in, by his father. John went to the nightstand and looked in the drawers. He took out the cash that was in them and walked back to the front door and left. The store was not to far from here, a decent walking distance. John had done it before anyways.

"John!" He heard a voice yell from behind.

His fear got the best of him and he began to run. He heard a few pair of feet behind him.

"Stop! What's wrong! Its us, Lacy and John!" Lacy yelled.

John stopped and turned around. 'No not them again.'

"Why did you run?" Lacy asked. John and Lacy's friends crowded around John.

"I was thinking of something else."

"Oh? What?" Lacy's brother asked.

"Just uh, thinking about life."

"Life?"

"Yeah. It was kind of in my own world."

"Oh your one of those kids." A boy scoffed.

"Neil that's not very nice." John hit his friend next to him. "It's alright Johnny."

Johnny smiled. "Well, I better go. See ya."

"Are you doing anything?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. Going to the store."

"Your parents let you go alone!" Lacy asked again, a bit surprised.

"Yeah."

"Lucky."

"Well bye."

"Will you be able to come later, like at 4. For my party, we'll eat at that time!" John asked.

"I...I guess."

"If not just call! Oh hey look what I got!" John pulled out an iPod.

"Oh cool!" Johnny looked at the device with a smile.

"When you come over we can listen to stuff, huh?" He smiled.

Johnny nodded. "I got to go."

Lacy giggled. "In your pajamas?"

John looked down at his clothes then back at the boys and one girl around him. He blushed. "Yeah I better change...bye!" John ran back into his house. He watched out the window as they began to leave. He sighed and went up to change then went back and headed the way he was going.

The grabbed the food he needed at the grocer's and went back. At home he made something and ate it. Then went over to watch TV. The phone began to ring. John let it ring until it stopped then he went over and scrolled down it. Didn't know the number so he put it down...but what if it was his dad?

John shrugged then went back to watch TV. He was beginning to feel lonely. But was even weirder to him was that he was missing his father and brother.

John woke up again. He heard knocks over and over again on the door. He went over and looked out the window. It was Lacy.

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Hhi." Lacy said slowly.

"What did you want?"

"Its 4. Do you want to come over?"

"Okay! Lets go!" John stepped out. "Oh wait, let me get my shoes on...be back!" John hurried to the kitchen and put his boots on then joined Lacy at the front door. She was inside looking around.

"Where are your mum and dad?" She asked.

"They, they're out."

"Where to now?"

"A meeting."

"What meeting?"

"Uh, a school meeting."

"I thought you were homeschooled..."

"I am."

"But, ew! John that plate is covered in mold!"

John looked over at the plate he had left there the night before. She was over reacting.

"Lets go." John grabbed her and hurried out. They walked back and John was welcomed into the house.

"What time do you need to get back?" Their mum asked John

"I, uh um, at, 6. The latest."

"Oh, so how was your day?" She asked.

"Uh, fine. I slept most of the day." John smiled.

John's Narrate

I was seated next to Lacy. We ate then played and I finally said I needed to go home. Lacy offered to walk me home, and so I let her.

They were nice, but I had to leave some time. No one was home. And I didn't want to know what they were doing. I didn't want them to come back. I hated them! It was all dad's fault anyways for mum's death! He wanted to send me away, why didn't he just do that?

"John." Lacy said softly.

"Yeah, Lace?" I asked swinging around freely.

"Where are your parents, their still not home?"

"I think they went to get dinner." I said, why so many questions!

"But they've been gone almost all day. Unless you keep your car in the garage."

"We leave it in-yeah we keep it in the garage."

"But I never saw a car leave that garage...or come back. And we were out here early. We go on walks."

"Oh. Well who knows? It is a Saturday! Well I'll see ya!" I stepped up to his doorstep.

Lacy looked at me, her eyes looked worried. I had to tell her to stop. I was going to be fine. I knew she knew something was wrong with me. But she wasn't sure.

"Listen," I stepped down to her. "I don't need you to worry about me! Got it!"

I probably should have not been so mean. But it was annoying me. Everyone asked where my parents were and it hurt to think of them.

"Fine." She huffed. "I wont bother you any more. Good night, boy." She shoved me.

I watched her as she stormed off. I sat down on the steps and put my head in my hands. Friends were not always there for you. Though I don't have any friends. I hardly knew them. I ran my fingers through my shaggy bangs.

I had forgotten my cap at their house. Oh well I didn't want to go back and get it. I would just have to...confront Lacy again. Or worse get scolded for yelling at her like that.

I stood up and went inside. I made myself another peanut butter sandwich and poured me some milk. Then sat on the couch in the living room. I flipped on the lamp and took a book off the side table to read. Or try too. I was not very educated at reading. Though my father tried to teach me I never wanted to learn, besides he always yelled at me when I didn't do something right. Even little things.

I shut the book and set my dishes on the table, then looked in the drawers. I took the knife that was in the drawer. It was my brothers; his iPod was in there too. I put the earphones in my ear and listened to his music. For some reason I hated this music. I went to the desk and opened the computer. I punched in the password and got on the Internet. What was I to do on here? I didn't know so I was just going to Google something.

"...1940s..." I said to myself as I saw a little article at the bottom of the page. I typed that in, and added music at the end. Then a video showed up. It said 'Strangers in the Night'.

"That sounds interesting." I clicked on it and it began to play. Then it came to me. This was the music I loved, I just knew it!

My eye caught sight of one video, it possessed the title, 'Hound Dog'. I smiled and clicked on it. It was a live video, black and white. Old. The artist was a fellow called Elvis Presley.

"I love this!" I smiled and sat there watching him. I would love to be there with him, or even in his place. Singing. That's what I liked to do. Sing. My mum sang to me and encouraged me to sing along.

I sung along to this tune and then clicked on a song called 'Jailhouse Rock' by the same guy.

A knock came on the door. I turned around and answered it. Music was still blaring out.

"John! Hey, you left your cap..." Lacy said handing me the cap as I opened the door. "What kind of music is that?"

"It's a fellow named Elvis. I love this music! I finally found the music I like!"

"Where are your parents?" She asked, her brother came up next to her.

"Their out still."

"Your brother?"

"He's up in his room."

"Why are you allowed to answer the door?" John asked.

I blinked. They just shot questions at me. "Why are you wondering?"

"We watched you through the window. You know it's been a long time since 4 when you said your parents were gone, and its 7 now."

"My look at the time. they must be having fun!" I smiled.

"Go get your brother...if he's here." John folded his arms.

"Leave okay." I said. "He's busy and doesn't want to be bothered."

"Some little brother you are." Lacy said.

"John really." John put his arms at his sides.

"What?"

"Kids, what are you doing?"

"Huh, dropping off John's cap!" Lacy said nervously to her mum.

"I know that, but you said you'd be right back."

"We were just leaving." John stepped towards her.

"Bye." I said and quickly shut the door. I ran to the lamp and turned it off. They couldn't see me.

Another knock came on the door. I sighed and looked out the window. It was their mum.

I answered it.

"John come here." She said once I opened the door.

I looked around and came out, shutting the door behind me.

"Now, you tell me the truth. Lace said that your parents aren't back, and haven't been for a while. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! They went to a meeting, then they went out for dinner. I'm sure their just enjoying the evening!" I sighed.

"Alright. That's the truth?"

"Yeah, my brother is just doing an experiment so the living room is a bit of a mess."

"Okay, well good-bye."

I nodded and shut the door. I ran upstairs and pulled my pillowcase off my pillow and began to place my belongings in it. I had to leave.

"John!" I heard a soft whisper.

I looked out my window. Lacy was standing outside.

"What do you want?"

"Can you please let me in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no!"

"But John, I want to talk to you."

"No."

"Then I will keep bothering you." She taunted.

"Your mum will want to know where you are." I taunted her back.

"Yeah, no she won't. Come let me in!"

"No." I said, but then dropped the object I had in my hand. It landed on her. She fell to the ground. I quickly ran downstairs and outside.

"Lace! Lace wake up!" I shook her. "Don't be dead! No don't be! Please!" I was so worried.

I didn't want her to get in trouble so I put her inside my house. I laid her on the couch and went upstairs to get my sack. I went to the door and put on my coat and cap then opened the door. I looked back at Lacy, laying on the couch. I went over to the table and scribbled a note down and placed it on her. Telling her I was running away. I did love her. Maybe one day I would meet her again.

I forced myself away and left out the door. I began to run. Didn't want to look back, I was going into the real world, to London, but maybe I'll stay in Liverpool. I didn't care I just wanted to get far away as possible.


End file.
